


*~ SCARS ~*

by STAILS565



Series: *~ SCARS ~* [1]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Cheating, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendships, Brotherhoods, Relationships can be true also fake</p>
            </blockquote>





	*~ SCARS ~*

**Author's Note:**

> No copyright intended. Enjoy my friends

*~ INTRO~*  
Some friends are true, some fake, they can betray you, none of the less, true friends are the ones who stand by your side, they don't betray you, won't talk shit about you behind your backs, those are faithful friends as well as Lovers. 

 

" your not my friend, no more, you always weren't" 

 

" I can't be Dolph will do this to me, I thought he was my friend"

" I can't believe we were even Friends Roc your unbelievable!"

 

" I can't believe you did this to me Chester "

 

I just want to be left alone!"

 

" leave me alone!"

" I can't believe you cheated on me!"

" Jet Li wasn't himself when he tried to kill me"

" please, let's just be friends again"

" Tré bring your lover back, make up with her"

" feel my pain!''

" please, come back!" 

" we can't be together"

" I just wanna die!"

" please, come back"

" Jet is Jenny , "

" friends is just a word, your alone, you were always alone"

" I was always alone"

" friends aren't real" 

Friends can be real, when your a true friend, to some special, you can, don't betray your trust to your very special friend, or your lover, they will be in the darkness, and won't speak to you, help them bring them to the light

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS ARE HONORED, ^_^


End file.
